Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is in the process of specifying how to combine a circuit switched (CS) call and an IP multimedia core network subsystem (IMS) session and thus the interworking between such services and sessions. There is a need to provide an interworking between 3GPP IMS voice/video session and a combination of a CS call and an IMS session.